The Fighting Sisters
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Susan and Lucy begin to fight much more than usual, how will Peter and Edmund deal with it?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: One shot! **

The Fighting Sisters

"I SAW HIM FIRST!" Susan yelled.

"You may have _seen _him first, but he melts with me." Lucy yelled back in reply.

"Girls, girls GIRLS! Stop fighting right now!" Peter said stepping in.

Edmund was behind him, on the ready in case back up was necessary. But they continued on.

"It's those _stupid _puppy dog eyes of yours!" Susan yelled.

"They aren't stupid when you use them!" Lucy retaliated.

"It never works for me!" Susan yelled.

"Haha! A confession! He's mine!" Lucy said.

"No he's mine!" Susan said lunging at Lucy. Peter stepped even farther between them trying to hold them back.

"I don't want to go to the ball with a stranger! He's mine!" Lucy yelled.

"Take Edmund!" Susan yelled.

"No, _you _take Edmund!" Lucy yelled.

"S.O.S! Ed HELP!" Peter yelled.

Edmund ran over and grabbed Lucy, as Peter got a better grip on Susan. "OH I wish they were 10 and 14 again!" Edmund said as Lucy accidently hit him in the stomach.

"ENOUGH!" Peter boomed, making both girls stop.

"Wow, you really got to teach me that for when your not here." Edmund said.

"Pick a date and time." Peter said. Edmund nodded his head. "Back to you two." Peter said "What's wrong with you two lately, your fighting worse then Ed and I used to!" They glanced at each other. "Just a few days ago, you were playing around, not a single word of hate coming from either of you, but now you look like you want to kill each other!" Peter continued.

"That's because Lucy's a little brat." Susan said giving Lucy a look.

"Well in my opinion your..."

"Do not finish that sentance." Edmund said covering her mouth.

"What happened to you? Where did my sweet loveable little sisters go?" Peter asked. Susan and Lucy looked down. "Though I have a clue. But that doesn't matter." he finished. "I'm going to use Edmund and I as an example, and I'm speaking to you Susan. Ed and I used to fight... _alot... _and eventually it drove him into doing something that shouldn't have been done. Do you want that to happen to Lucy?" he asked.

"You think I would actually do that?" Lucy asked.

"I truely don't know, I just know you both sound alot like Edmund and I a few years ago." Peter replied. Lucy turned around to Edmund, buried her head into his chest, and started crying. Edmund looked down at her head, shocked, then back up at Peter.

"What do I do?" Edmund mouthed to Peter.

"Comfort her." Peter replied.

"I'm not the best at that." Edmund said.

"Well, I'm unavaliable right now, you have to learn sometime." Peter replied turning back to Susan.

"Thanks." Edmund said dryly, before pulling Lucy off somewhere else so Peter could talk to Susan.

"Think back Susan. There's only one difference now, there's no Jadis. But she could resort to other things." he said.

"What other things?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, but there could be plenty other options." Peter replied. This made Susan start crying. "But I remember how guilty I felt. I don't want you to feel that way." Peter said.

There was a nock at the door. Lucy walked in with Edmund beside her, his arm around her shoulder.

"Go on." Edmund said, lightly pushing her forward. Susan walked forward.

"I'm sorry!" both girls said at the same time, rushing forward, pulling each other into a tight embrace. Edmund walked over to Peter.

"That's much better." Edmund mumbled.

"You did a good job, whatever you did." Peter said.

"She came to it on her own terms, I just let her cry it out." Edmund replied.

"So that's why your shirts so wet." Peter replied looing at the front of his little brothers shirt.

"Yeah, if she had cried anymore, I wouldn't need a bath later." Edmund joked. Peter chuckled. Finally both girls tore apart.

"Now if you don't mind my asking, what were you two fighting over?" Peter asked. Edmund snorted behind him, so apparently he already knew. Susan and Lucy exchanged a glance, before smiling and looking back at Peter.

"You." they said before walking out, leaving Peter confused, and Edmund laughing hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just to clarify _why _Susan and Lucy were fighting over Peter, they were fighting because each of them wanted to go with him to the ball instead of some stranger, and neither of them wanted to go with Edmund. And the reason they didn't want to go with strangers, it's only been 1 year, so neither of them are comfortable around boys. **


End file.
